Ti amo, idiota
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Un pequeño incidente entre Alemania y Romano puede llevar a algo mas. GermanyxRomano GermanyxS.Italy Lemon, Yaoi. / Dedicada a Dana-chan!


**Konichiwa!  
><strong>aqii estoy con otro one-shot de hetalia pero esta vez cambiando radicalmente de mi patron de parejas, ya que japon no sale de uke T^T pero lo hice para una amiga que le dije q le haria una historia i me escogio esta pareja ;)

Se lo dedico a Dana-chan! Espero que t'agradi, sobretot el lemon!

Espero que os guste a todos tmb ;)

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco lo es Romano ni Ludwig, ni Feliciano, ni Kiku ni... nada T^T

Warnings: Lemon, un poco de OOC, yaoi BL 3

* * *

><p><strong>Ti amo, idiota<strong>

**POV: Romano**

Continúe mirando fijamente a la pared… ¡Maldiciendo al idiota de las patatas! ¡Me ponía de los nervios! Suspire cansado… ¡Cansado de él! Sin embargo… Mi hermano estaba a su lado siempre… Quizás… ¿Era su novio?... ¡NOOOOO!

La sola idea de pensarlo me puso los pelos de punta al instante… _¿__Perche?_Gire la cabeza para ver que mi hermano se estaba riendo con el macho patatas mientras este sonreía muuuuy ligeramente. _Al menos… Mejor que España es ¿no? No está encima de mi todo el rato… Quizás seria mas buen compañero que no aquel idiota de Antonio. _Sacudí mi cabeza ante tales pensamientos. Ni el, ni España, ni nadie, yo estaba mejor solo. Cogí un tomate (de vete tú a saber dónde) y lo empecé a estrujar como si fuera un muñeco anti estrés. "Exploto" en mi mano dejándolo todo sucio.

-Che palle…- masculle enfadado. Me levante dirigiéndome hacia la puerta pero un "armario" me paro la entrada.

-¿Te ayudo a limpiarte? – me pregunto el rubio alemán. Sin querer me sonroje violentamente y sacudí mi cabeza.

-¡Puedo yo solo! ¡Quita de en medio idiota de las patatas!- le empuje con la mano, con la sucia. Alemania me agarro del brazo y me miro enfadado. Mire su pecho en el cual estaba marcada mi mano con rojo. Le mire y de repente me vino un ataque de risa. Me empecé a reír descontroladamente haciendo que él se enfadase todavía más. Me agarro violentamente del brazo y me llevo hasta el baño, yo todavía me estaba riendo como un loco. Cuando llegamos cerró la puerta y echo el pestillo haciendo que parase de reírme.

-¡Eh idiota! ¿A ti que te pasa? ¡Déjame salir!- le grite mientras me iba hacia la puerta. El me paro y señalo su uniforme.

-Me lo ensuciaste. Límpiamelo.- me ordeno. Le mire sorprendido.

-¡Jajaja! Creo que te entendí mal idiota. ¿Me ordenaste que te lo limpiara? ¿Yo?- le conteste lo mas borde que pude. Por dentro… Me moría de ganas de lamerle el uniforme.

-Sí, has oído bien. Tú lo has ensuciado, tu lo limpias.- me dijo su rostro inescrutable. Alce una ceja.

-Primero, si tú no me hubieras agarrado de la muñeca, ¡esto no habría pasado! Y segundo, no te voy a limpiar esto después de que me estrujaras la muñeca. – le replique. Alemania se acerco a mí y sorprendiéndome me agarro la mano suavemente. Me agarro de la muñeca esta vez como si fuera de porcelana.

-¿Te hice daño?- abrí los ojos como dos pizzas y sentí mi corazón acelerarse. Su rostro esta vez solo mostraba preocupación. _Idiota… Creo, creo que me he enamorado… ¡No! Y menos de ese macho patatas… ma… __Mi sento__come se fossi__innamorato..._

-Andate via da me, idiota! – le grite mientras me deshacía de su agarre. Me miro sorprendido y sonrió. Se acerco todavía mas a mí.

_-Halten sich nicht zurück._- me susurro en la oreja haciendo que un escalofrio me recorriera la columna vertebral.

-Che?...- murmure, mientras me sentía acorralado contra la puerta y el cuerpo del alemán. Sentí sus labios recorrer mi cuello suavemente, haciéndome cosquillas. Me revolví incomodo y entrecerré los ojos intentando no dejarme llevar.

-Ich liebe dich, Romano...- susurro antes de besarme en los labios, lenta y pausadamente hasta que note que su lengua se unía haciendo que soltara un sonido des de el fondo de mi garganta. Mis manos aun estaban inmóviles, mi cerebro incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. El… El macho patatas ¿Me estaba besando?

Se separo lentamente de mí un hilillo de saliva aun conectándonos. Abrí los ojos y le mire, hasta que me puse rojo como un tomate. Rehuí su mirada cuando sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura y su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro.

-Lovino...- susurre. El levante su rostro y me miro.- Llámame Lovino.- le repetí. El alemán sonrió satisfecho.

-Entonces tú llámame Ludwig.

-Macho patatas…- masculle, no estaba enfadado con él, estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, por haber caído por él, y con mi fratello por habérmelo presentado. Sentí sus manos por mis piernas y de repente me alzo haciendo que pusiera mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo por mi peso me llevo hasta el mármol donde había la pica para lavarse las manos y me sentó allí. Me beso estaba vez mas apasionadamente sin dudar ni un segundo con su lengua que empezó a moverse contra la mía, empezando una lucha húmeda para ver quien mandaría en el beso. Cuando me vi perdido deje que conquistara mi boca y me limite a enroscar mis brazos en su cuello.

-Ti amo, Ludwig. Fare l'amore con me per favore…- aun no me creía que acababa de decir, pero no había tiempo de pensarlo que aquellas palabas tan cursis habían salido de mi boca. Empezó a quitarme mi camisa, desbrochando botón por botón, con lentitud haciéndome estar cada vez más ansioso.

-¡Ah! Ludwig…- grite sin poder contenerlo al sentir su entrepierna rozar con la mía, por encima de nuestros pantalones. ¡Los cuales ya tendrían que estar fuera! Me beso mientras me quitaba del todo la camisa y yo le quitaba el uniforme tan rápido como pude. Estábamos los dos desnudos de cintura para arriba, y yo cada vez estaba más ansioso. Al fin y al cabo a los italianos no nos importaba estar desnudos delante de otras personas. Un alemán no era diferente.

-¡Mas rápido!- insistí mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones. El se separo de mí y me miro seriamente.

-Lovino, quiero hacer el amor, no quiero tener sexo.- me quede quieto, caliente y excitado, sin nada entre mis piernas.

-Per favore…- le pedí. Se acerco a mí y me quito los zapatos para después quitarme los pantalones de una tirada. Empezó a besarme el cuello mientras me levantaba del mármol y me ponía en el suelo haciendo que me quedara completamente estirado. Completamente a su merced…

Beso mi pecho, mientras yo me mordía el labio para que no saliera ningún gemido de mi boca al sentir su lengua sobre mis pezones.

Su mano se dirigió a mi entrepierna y se metió por debajo de mi ropa interior empezando a masturbarme. Esta vez deje ir un gemido irremediable y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Ludwig me beso una última vez antes de sentir que sus manos ya no tocaban mi cuerpo. Abrí ligeramente los ojos para ver que se estaba desnudando. Me erguí un poco hasta quedar sentado y desabroche su cinturón bajándole los pantalones. El estaba arrodillado así que mi rostro quedaba exactamente a la altura de su entrepierna. Estaba perfecto. Le baje también la ropa interior.

-Ro-romano…- murmuro sorprendido cuando tome su erección entre mis manos y deslice mi lengua por ella. Le mire a los ojos y sonreí burlón.

-Los italianos somos los mejores amantes, que quede claro.- le dije antes de meterme todo su wurst en mi boca. Era grande, demasiado pero hice un último esfuerzo para que entrara entero. Empecé a chupársela como un experto aunque la verdad era la primera vez que lo hacía. Alemania no paraba de gemir con su voz grave y me agarro fuertemente de los hombros.

-No… No me puedo correr aun…- se tumbo encima de mi entre mis piernas dejándome sorprendido.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que estarás encima?- le grite, asustado de repente. Si me había costado entrarla en la boca, yo no me imaginaba como cabria allí abajo.

-Pues, soy más fuerte que tu, y recuerdo que me pediste que te hiciera el amor, así que eso es lo que hare.- me abrió la boca y puso tres de sus dedos en ella.- Lámelos.- aun enfurruñado agarre su mano y empecé a lamer sus dedos tan sensualmente como sabia.

Cuando Ludwig vio que estaban lo suficientemente lubricados los saco de mi boca y los llevo a mi entrada haciendo que me tensara de repente. Cuando el primero dedo entro emití un gemido de dolor y me sentí muy incomodo ante la nueva intrusión.

-¿Te hago daño? Dime si te lo hago…- me susurro mientras me besaba la mandíbula. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que aquel macho pudiera llegar a ser tan… cariñoso…

-¡Pues claro que me haces daño idiota! ¡Es mi primera vez! ¡Mas te vale ir con cuidado!- le espete cuando sentí que el segundo dedo venia en camino. Cuando tuvo los tres adentro empezó a hacerlos entrar y salir penetrándome. Los abría y los cerraba haciendo que mi entrada se abriese más. Yo sentía como si me estuvieran partiendo por dentro, pero se empezaba a sentir bien.

-Entra tu de una vez…- le mande. El no dudo ni un segundo. Se posiciono bien entre mis piernas y me beso largo y tendidamente mientras su erección se abría paso dentro de mí haciendo que un dolor atroz me atravesara. Me deshice de sus labios para gritar de dolor. Apreté mis dientes contra mi labio y clave las uñas en la espalda de mi amante.

-Fa male…- me queje.

-¿Salgo?- me pregunto, su voz llena de preocupación.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Hazlo todo de golpe!- apreté mis piernas en su cintura para invitarle a hacerlo. Dudando un poco me embistió con fuerza haciendo que gritara de placer y dolor ya que no se qué carajos me había tocado que me había hecho ver las estrellas. Se quedo quieto esperando a que me acostumbrara a la intrusión hasta que le pedí que se moviera.

Empezó a embestir lentamente pero cada vez iba a mas y mientras yo gemía y gritaba que fuera más rápido el intentaba reprimir sus propios gemidos mordiéndome el hombro y el cuello, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme daño.

-¿Fratello?- oí la voz de mi hermano pequeño llamarme. Los dos nos miramos asustados y paramos de movernos. Me mordí la mano e intente calmar mi respiración para poder hablar.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le contéstate a mi hermano.

-Vee… No encuentro a Alemania… ¿Lo has visto? – me pregunto. Mire a Ludwig quien empezó a embestirme lentamente de nuevo con una sonrisa macabra. Intente reprimir mis gemidos.

-N-no… Pregúntale a Japón…- logre decir.

-El tampoco no lo ha visto… Vee… Me voy a buscarlo.- dijo.- ¡Ciao fratello!- se despidió Feliciano. Cuando me asegure de que estuviera lo bastante lejos deje que mis gemidos volvieran a salir otra vez.

Continuo embistiéndome hasta que sentí el orgasmo llegar. Me corrí encima de mi pecho y el dentro de mí lanzando un grito que lo debió oír hasta China.

Me quede exhausto en el suelo. Sentía como si mi cuerpo ardiera en llamas. Ludwig aun estaba encima de mí y se separo un poco para besarme la frente y después los labios.

De repente la puerta se abrió revelando a Japón. Este se nos quedo mirando en estado de shock su rostro adquiriendo un tono rojizo.

-Ah, ah, ¡gomen-gomenasai!- dijo tropezándose con sus propias palabras. Cerró la puerta nerviosamente.

-Kiku…- dijo Ludwig. Este no contesto pero los dos sabíamos que aun se encontraba allí.- No se lo digas a Italia por favor. – le pidió.

-No, no lo hare.- nos aseguro antes de oír sus pasos yéndose. Nos miramos y sonreímos, los dos bastante avergonzados de haber sido pillados. Pero, había valido la pena.

_Owari_

* * *

><p><em><em>os ha gustado? espero q sii! en especiaal tuu Dana 3 dejame muchos reviewwws pliis^^

**_¿Perche?- Italiano- Por que?_**

**_Che palle- Italiano- Que fastidio o algo asi _**

**_Mi sento come si fossi innamorato- Italiano- Me siento como si me hubiera enamorado_**

**_Andate via da me- Italiano- apartate de mi_**

**_Halten sich nich zuruk (o algo asi)- Aleman.- NO te contengas_**

**_Ich liebe dich- Aleman.- te amo_**

**_Ti amo- Italiano- Te amo_**

**_Fare el amore con me per favore- Italiano.- hazme el amor por favor_**

**_Fa male-Italiano- hace daño_**

**_Fratello-Italiano - heermano_**

**Sayonaraa**


End file.
